La charla
by kitsune96
Summary: A esas alturas, era natural que Wendy comenzara a tener ese tipo de pensamientos que solo la confundían y avergonzaban, para su suerte, hay dos personas dispuestas a darle un par de pistas en base a sus propias experiencias. NaLu, GaLe, RoWen


Wendy entró a la habitación de Levy con la intención de llevarse un libro, hacía aproximadamente dos horas que había llegado de una misión con Romeo y Charlie, estaba cansada, pero aún no lograba conciliar el sueño…

Y leer un poco para pasar el rato no parecía una mala idea

Agarró un libro cualquiera y lo miró, era totalmente negro y su título era

_Por distintas razones_

No fue el diseño del libro lo que llamó su atención, sino más bien la falta del mismo, para variar, carecía de una descripción acerca de su trama. Lo abrió en la primera página

_Amor_

_Curiosidad_

_Ambos_

_Dinero _

_Despecho_

_Deseo_

_Aburrimiento_

Eran algunas de las palabras que identificaban a los capítulos. La chica de ahora 14 años ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión, sobretodo por la tercera palabra que componía el orden

_Ambos_

Se refería a _curiosidad y amor_

Se sentó y abrió el tercer capítulo, importándole poco que debería leerlo en orden.

Pronto no solo descubrió que no importaba, porque aquello era una selección de cuentos, sino que, además, se trataba de historias eróticas.

Esa en particular contaba la historia de una pareja de primerizos (quince y dieciséis años, respectivamente) que llevaban un tiempo juntos, pero por una cuestión de hormonas, entre ambos había ido surgiendo algo de tensión sexual que, inicialmente, habían sido demasiado tímidos para tratar entre sí, de momento, al menos, cada quien había sido capaz de expresar la curiosidad que sentía por el otro en ese aspecto.

Ellos realmente se querían pero también sentían curiosidad por el otro en sentido sexual.

Curiosidad por explorarse mutuamente en ese aspecto

Su cara iba tornándose cada vez más roja a medida que las acciones de los personajes iban tomando giros propios de una historia de dicho género, no solo por lo que pasaba, sino también por la identificación que iba sintiendo con la protagonista de la historia.

Y ahora, que lo pensaba, el muchacho se parecía un poco a…

— ¿qué estás haciendo? — estuvo a punto de pegar un grito cuando escuchó la comprensiva voz de Lucy…

Sentadas en triangulo sobre sus rodillas, la maga estelar y la dueña de dicha habitación miraban a una avergonzada dragon Slayer. Después de examinar lo que había estado leyendo, sin ninguna clase de malicia, Levy preguntó

— ¿sabías lo que era cuando empezaste a leerlo? — muy probablemente Wendy se sentía demasiado avergonzada para hablar, así que, de momento, lo mejor era hacer interrogantes que pudiera contestar con sí o no

La peliazul negó con la cabeza

— ¿notaste de inmediato de lo que se trataba? —

Otra negación

—pero no dejaste de leerlo cuando empezó a ponerse picante, ¿verdad? — miró había abajo con la cara más roja que el cabello de Erza

Las dos mayores dieron un suspiro

—Wendy, no sientas que eres una pervertida o algo así— empezó la Heartfilia —a tu edad es bastante normal—

— ¿eh? — eso le quitó un peso de encima

No había estado haciendo algo indebido

Era normal

—quiero decir, tienes 14 años, tus hormonas ya van a empezar a marcar presencia de vez en cuando y eso es algo normal e incluso sano, pero no vas a poner relacionarte con el tema apropiadamente si piensas que está mal, ¿estamos claros? — la chica asintió

Ok, no solo era normal, sino que estaba bien

No era algo extraño

—ahora que dejamos eso en claro, estoy bastante feliz que hayas agarrado ese, es bastante apropiado para ti— el comentario de Levy despertó su curiosidad, la Mcgarden se lo tendió —este libro muestra el tema del sexo desde varias perspectivas y por distintos motivos— ante la confusión de la menor, empezó a explicarse —el asunto es mucho más complejo de lo que parece y si bien nos suelen hacer creer que solo puedes acostarte con alguien por amor hay gente que lo hace por otros motivos. Y, te repito, no es malo, solo depende de cómo tu vivas el tema—

La menor entendió que la estaban invitando a hablar

—bueno…yo…no siento que pueda hacer algo así sin…sin sentir algo por esa persona— Explicó aun ligeramente nerviosa

—vaya, es una lástima que no tengamos mucha más diversidad de opinión— comentó Lucy

La menor entendió

Creyó que la conversación terminaría allí, sin embargo…

— ¿Cómo fue tu misión con Romeo? — la pregunta no parecía inicialmente tener alguna relación con el tema, sin embargo, nada más ver la expresión de las dos mayores, entendió que la interrogante iba enfocada a meter al muchacho en la conversación

—bueno…—

Había estado bien, es decir, siempre se estaba bien al lado del joven mago de fuego. El chico era amable con ella, podían pasar hablando de cualquier cosa durante bastante tiempo y…

De alguna manera, se sentía diferente a estar con Natsu o Gajeel

—él te gusta, ¿no es así? — la pregunta la tomó desprevenida

—Bueno…no lo sé— confesó nerviosa

—Mmm…de alguna manera eso también es algo bastante normal— murmuró Levy

Un segundo

Desde hacía poco más de un año que Lucy tenía una relación con el Dragon Slayer de fuego, por su parte, Gajeel y Levy llevaban casi un año juntos

— ¿Cómo sabes que sientes algo por alguien? — Preguntó —y…por otra parte… ¿Cómo sabes que siente lo mismo por ti?—

Una pregunta difícil

—Bueno…— La Heartfilia ladeo la cabeza —no estoy del todo segura de cuando empezó a gustarme, pero creo que di cuenta cuando apareció Acnolia. Creo que…en ese momento sentí terror ante la posibilidad de no volver a verlo— confesó con una dulce sonrisa —y…creo que empecé a sospechar que era correspondida para los juegos mágicos, lo normal era que Natsu confiera en que ustedes iban a rescatarme, pero dejó que Juvia lo reemplazara en la pelea solo para ir por mí—

Algo bastante sencillo, ciertamente

Un pequeño detalle que, dentro de un contexto, podía ser algo importante

—Aunque hubieron algunas cosas que no pude comprender hasta investigar un poco—

— ¿a qué te refieres? —

—no sé si tú lo habrás notado, pero a veces ustedes se parecen mucho más a un dragón de lo que imaginan— contestó Levy

Wendy había pensado en eso en varias ocasiones, en el tipo de mago que era y como eso influía en su personalidad, tanto de buena como de mala manera. Porque habían cosas que eran inofensivas y otras que no.

En su caso, la chica estaba consciente de su hábito de guardar cosas que considerara importantes en su habitación de la manera más prolija posible, algo semejante a lo que hacía un dragón con sus tesoros.

Cuando algo les gustaba, lo escondían en su guarida

Por ello, un baúl obtenido como recompensa por una misión sencilla tenía guardadas las que, consideraba, eran sus cosas favoritas: unas pequeñas conchas de colores recogidas en la playa, un cuento que Lucy le había escrito para su cumpleaños número 13, rocas del lugar donde solía estar su gremio…

Una gema azul, obtenida como recompensa en la primera misión que hiso junto a Romeo

Sin embargo, si había algo que caracterizaba a los dragones, y no había que saber más que un par de leyendas para tenerlo más claro que el agua era lo posesivos y territoriales que podían llegar a ser.

Y a Wendy le causaba cierta incomodidad ese _desagradable _instinto de alejar al mago de fuego de cualquier chica que invadiera su espacio personal

—entiendo, pero… ¿Cuáles eran esos hábitos? —

—bueno, el de meterse en mi cama y…recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que dejaba piedras en mi escritorio— ante la confundida mirada de Wendy, explicó eso último —los dragones de fuego construyen sus nidos con rocas—

Una indirecta bastante directa

— ¿y con Gajeel? — Levy lo pensó

—Creo que empezó a gustarme luego de que me salvó del rayo de Laxus, es decir, entendí que se había convertido en otra persona y…sentía curiosidad por ese lado suyo—

Curiosidad

Cuando alguien te gusta, quieres conocerlo mejor

—Yo creo que noté cierta inclinación por mí en el examen, él no tenía por qué ir a buscarme y sin embargo…—

Otra característica muy propia de los dragones, una que compartían con cualquier animal monógamo: protegían mucho (a veces al grado de sobreproteger) a sus parejas

Si el asesino de dragones tenía interés en ella, era natural que fuese el primero en saltar a protegerla si algo o alguien amenazaba su seguridad

—Comprendo…— murmuró. Honestamente, había esperado algo más concreto que eso…

Pero parecía que las cosas no se daban de esa manera

—ahora bien… ¿qué sientes por él? —

Una pregunta difícil de responder

Ante su silencio, Levy pensó que sería una mejor idea que lo descubriera ella misma

— ¿cómo te hubieras sentido si hubiera sido él quien te hubiera pillado leyendo esa novela? — su rostro se puso tan rojo que ni siquiera era necesario que contestara

_Simplemente habría colapsado_

— ¿te asusta un poco la perspectiva de hacer algo y que él llegue a odiarte por eso? —

—Di-diría que si—

— ¿es lo mismo pasar tiempo con él que con nosotras? No por las cosas que hacen, sino por cómo te sientes—

—no, creo que no—

— ¿y qué tal con Gajeel y Natsu? Ellos también son chicos, ¿sientes que es lo mismo? — negó con la cabeza

— ¿qué harías si le pasara algo? —

—me…me asustaría mucho—

— ¿te molesta que Charlie o Erza lo alejen de ti? —

—si…creo…creo que son muy injustas con él—

Una verdad a medias, pero ¿importaba?

— ¿crees que tiendes a ser más amable con él que con otras personas? —

—no lo sé—

A medida que las preguntas iban enfocadas a sus propias actitudes, Wendy o no sabía que responder o no era del todo sincera

Ok, plan B

—Bueno, no importa— comentó Lucy

— ¿eh? —

— ¿qué harías si te digo que Romeo está enamorado de Chelia? —

La cara que puso Wendy fue una mezcla perfecta de celos y tristeza

—Oye, que era una broma— dijo la Heartfilia inmediatamente

La otra chica se sonrojó

—Bueno, al parecer si sientes algo por él…pero, en serio Wendy, no deberías mortificarte por el tema, sino estás segura tomate tu tiempo— la pequeña peliazul sonrió

—Gracias—

—En fin, si quieres puedes llevarte el libro— se lo entregó

—ah, y trata de que Erza no se entere de esto— le guiñó el ojo Lucy

La chica se alejó con el libro bajo el brazo

—me pregunto cómo irán las cosas entre ese par a partir de ahora— comentó Levy

—No tengo idea— las dos suspiraron

Bueno, al menos el chico no tendría tantos problemas para hablarle de amor a la Dragon Slayer.

* * *

De alguna manera, me imagino a esas dos dandole consejos de ese tipo a Wendy (por algun motivo, creo que esa chica le iria muuuuuuuuuuuuy mal si fuera Erza quien se los diera) en fin, me despido, dejen sus comentarios (por favor)


End file.
